Born without
by YMCbAde
Summary: In the five year gap of the liars not seeing eachother, Spencer has Toby's baby, Evan. When the liars meet again five years later with Toby, the secret is shared. But wait, is it Toby's?


**Hi guys, please vote on my poll as it will help and support this fanfiction with your opinion! So, this is a fanfic where in the five year gap, Spencer has a five year old son called Evan, who has Toby's eyes, Toby's hair and Spencer's nose and mouth. He is cute but very confident. He is smart like Spencer. He is good at pronouncing words but does have a vulnerable side. Guess who the dad is? Yep, Toby. But Toby doesn't know as when Spencer was about to tell him, he told Spencer he was dating someone and he could not date Spencer. Ouch, poor Spence. So, if you review or any questions, I will respond on the next chapter and if you review, you will be a shoutout! Enjoy!**

"So, if you want to meet at the brew, like old times, and you can bring anyone you want to bring. So yeah," Hanna's cool voice echoed through the speaker. I am not going to bring Evan, my five year old son, I just can't. They don't know about him. I skipped college for Evan, and I am not going to let that secret slip out too.

"The people who are invited are ; Caleb, Aria, Emily, Paige, Mona, Ali, Spencer, Ezra, Toby and any dates you want to bring! The more the merrier! So how about tommorow? See ya!" Sigh, Hanna still has that slight coolness to her voice , like she is talking to someone she is trying to impress. I listen to the message again.

"Toby and any dates you want to bring! The more the merrier! How about tommorow? See ya!" It just hit me that Toby is coming.

"Mummy, can I come to this meeting and meet all your friends? Please please please!" I turned around to see Evan leaning on the doorframe, just like Toby used to do.

"Sure! You can come," I answered. What am I doing? I guess I can bring Evan and say he is Melissa's son. Evan hopped around merrily.

 **The next day**

"Mummy! Wake up," Evan's voice echoed into my brains d out the other side.

I slowly lifted myself up as the phone rang. Evan picked it up.

"Hello?" I smiled. I loved it when Evan answers the phone.

"I am sorry, I am not sure that my mum knows a man called Toby," Evan said and mouthing seeing if I did. I nodded. Why was Toby calling? I reached out for the phone as Evan handed it over.

"Hi Toby."

"Spencer." Then he hung up.

 **Later that day**

"Hi guys!" I looked over and there was Aria. I smiled at her and carried Evan over.

"Hi!"

"Who is this little guy?"

"Evan, my niece," I explained as Hanna and all of the others came through. We all sat down and waited for Toby. He came in with his girl friend.

"You must be the boy who answered the phone," Toby laughed. You could see how much they looked alike. We all talked for a while.

Evan was colouring until something horrible happened.

"Mummy," Evan said.

"Yes," I answered, but then put my hand over my mouth in shock as I looked up and saw all of my friends shocked faces.

"Is he... no, he can't be," Toby stuttered. His girlfriend glared daggers into my soul.

"No, he is not yours Toby."

"How old is he," Aria asked.

"Five," I slyly said.

 **No one's POV**

"He has to be mine then, we were still dating five years ago," Toby added together, as he stormed out. Most of the table sighed as they knew he would come back or Spencer would go after him soon. His girlfriend went with him and through the glass of the restaurant, you could see them talking.

"So, Evan, what is your middle name," Hanna asked, trying to change the subject of silence.

"Toby." Evan looked up at me to see if it was Ok for him to go to the toliet. I nodded as he raced off.

"He is cute Spence," Aria said, following Evan with her eyes.

"He is not cute when he has a strop. I am going to talk to Toby," Spencer said, walking outside."

"I knew she would," Aria smiled nodding her head. Evan came racing back.

"Where is mummy?" Aria pointed outside and saw that Spencer was outside now.

 **Out side**

"Excuse me, but could you just go inside for a second," I asked, but it seemed meaner than I planned. The girl walked in and glared at Evan.

"I am sorry I didn't tell you," Spencer muttered, looking at Toby.

"You could have sent me a text or called me so I could see him grow up," Toby said.

"I was going to but then you told me you had a girlfriend. I didn't want to ruin your relation ship with a crying baby. He doesn't know you are his father, can you forgive me? If you do, go tell him you are his father."

Then, Toby hugged Spencer, and went indoors with Spencer trailing behind.

"Evan," Toby started, his whole body shaking. Spencer patted his back .

"I am your father," Toby blurted and before anyone else could think, Evan ran around screaming in excitement of having a daddy.

"Isn't it wonderful, mummy? A daddy!" Evan would repeat over and over. Once again, Toby hugged Spencer.

"Daddy, are you going to live with us? You HAVE to now! Please please please!" Toby looked at his girl friend who glared at him and went outside to leave.

"No," Toby answered, and Evan stopped, tears falling. Toby raced outside as Spencer slowly sat down.

"Don't worry Evan! We have got uncle James staying tonight to play with you," Spencer said. Uncle James was Soencer's best friend.

Evan rushed outside and kicked Toby's leg. Toby looked down at him. And then a smash encountered the restaurant as the whole massive window at the front had smashed.

Spencer stood up as Evan and Toby were lying in the floor, with the glass.

"Evan! Toby!" But not one of them moved.


End file.
